Fire, Flames and Leather
by Pheonix-star
Summary: Kida Martins left her family years ago. Now she's back, as B@D@$$ as ever and it's up to her to save her clutz of a twin. Includes all of the ole NW favourites.
1. Beginning of Forever

Hopefully not your usual NW story but you never know, I may run out of inspiration any day now. If anything doesn't make sense just say so, it all makes sense IN MY HEAD!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own NW, I just exploit it! ;-)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'I've told you guys again and again! You can't just go strolling around unprotected, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!' Thierry Decourdres yelled, for once losing his cool guy façade as he thought about how many types of horrors could have happened to one of his close friends.  
  
Kristi Martins sat, motionless, as she waited for Thierry to finish his little speech. Kristi had never realised how restricted her new life was before Thierry started ranting but then again- maybe Thierry's madness was contagious!  
  
Morgead walked into the room, breaking the tension while carefully balancing a fully laden tray in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. 'Whooaa! Hey, leave some chocs for me!' he exclaimed as he was ambushed by all the other Daybreakers who sat sprawled about various parts of the room with their soulmates.  
  
'Hey Morgy' Ash taunted playfully, ignoring the death glare he was receiving from his friend, 'Maybe next time you could wear a cute little French maid's costume, eh?' Mare and Jez rolled their eyes as they diverted their soulmates.  
  
'You have to admit Blackthorn, she has you whipped' Quinn grinned but quickly turned it into a grimace as Rashel elbowed him expertly in the ribs.  
  
'Talking about whipped, doesn't anyone care that one of our top agents could have gotten herself killed today? Thierry supplied, trying to get the rowdy group to focus on the problem at hand.  
  
'Really?' Morgead inquired, quickly flitting a sideways glance at his soulmate, trying to gage how much trouble she'd gotten herself into this time. 'Who?'  
  
'Kristi Martins of course! Haven't any of you been listening?' Thierry demanded, finally losing his temper and storming out the room, head in hands. Grimacing, Hannah took over, apologising for his behaviour. 'Thierry's just concerned because you went out without telling anyone yesterday and could have gotten really hurt.or worse.'  
  
'What! Don't give me that look Thea; you know perfectly well that I spent all yesterday with you!' Kristi yelled as the Daybreakers pinned her with looks of reproach. 'If you ask me, Lord Thierry has completely lost it!'  
  
'You're right you know.' Thea started uncertainly but rushed into speech when she caught the anguished look on Hannah's face, 'I.err.about spending the afternoon with me, I mean. Kristi and I spent all yesterday going through spells and stuff, there's no way she could've gone anywhere without me knowing.'  
  
Thierry, who had been leaning against the doorpost unnoticed, snorted elegantly and walked- no waltzed into the room, once more in charge. 'I'm sure you believe that Thea but maybe this may change your mind.' And with that the made vampire nodded to a witch that lurked in the shadows of the entrance.  
  
The room began to gradually fill with a pale blue mist that seemed to seep in from the walls themselves and slowly snaked towards the front of the room in smoky tendrils. The tendrils gathered in what vaguely resembled a smoke ring, the hole in the middle becoming darker until it almost resembled some sort of spooky cinema screen.  
  
Noticing that for once his audience was silent, Thierry took advantage and began to explain. 'One of our people witnessed this and since it's a mental image, it can't be altered or changed.' Thierry began, his voice low as if not to disturb his listeners from their enchanted silence.  
  
The 'screen' began to fill with swirling colours until an image appeared, a bit distorted at first. The Daybreakers sat silently as they watch people stroll in and out of a café, no one interesting and nothing exciting. They watch as a werewolf entered the café and slumped down heavily into a seat, muttering something to his vampire companion. The vampire frowned as he surveyed his friend and suddenly dropped a kiss on the other guy's forehead. Unknowingly, each Daybreaker cringed, all knew they should look away but none could resist staring at this unlikely couple. *Maybe they're related * Poppy sent out. (AN= I know it may sound it now but I can assure I've got nothing against gays etc. Just wait and see! cackles manically at thought of future events)  
  
As they watched, a young woman walked into the café and sat opposite the 'wolf and his boyfriend. The young woman was undeniably beautiful but that wasn't what made their eyes pop out and jaws hit the floor.  
  
The young woman, teenager really, was the splitting image of Kristi (more or less). Both girls had long tumultuous waves of jet-black hair except this stranger's had streaks of gold and red interwoven into her hair, giving the effect of flames. The dazed group glanced back and forth between image and reality, checking similarities and striking off differences.  
  
Kristi herself sat frozen, almost ceasing to breathe as she watched her mirror image greet the two men and start a conversation. What was being said went straight over her head but somehow it didn't matter. She already knew. She watched as the other girl's enormous purple eyes glittered with a rainbow of emotions, the colours in her eyes shifting from the lightest Lilac to the deepest Violet with every slight change, luscious raven black eyelashes framing her eyes. Kristi already knew because she herself saw the exact same picture when she looked into the mirror.  
  
'Shit!' Unable to take it any longer, Kristi wearily rose to her feet, stumbling out the room as if Death itself were after her. Mumbling apologies, she barged past Thierry only to plough straight into her concerned soulmate, Jon Masters, who had felt her pain, even driving up the mansion's long drive. 'What's wrong?' he asked but all she could do was shake her head.  
  
After a brief pause she grabbed his hand and continued on out the door.  
  
'Where do you think you're going?' Thierry bellowed as both soulmates climbed into Jon's sports car.  
  
* To find my brother * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So after the first chapter, is it worth carrying on? Don't worry, I won't cry too much if it isn't. (  
  
P.s. Chocolate makes me write faster. *Hint, Hint. 


	2. Chapter 2 'Flames'

Hey again people! Managed to grind out the second chapter, so Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own the NW or any characters you recognise from it but the plot etc. is mine, all mine! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She strode down the corridor as if she owned the large glass building. The fact that she did didn't help her to fit into the sterile environment. She stood out in the crowd, her tight leather suit over a pristine white shirt and red tie made a mockery of the other boring business men whom she stalked past, ignoring equal leers of appreciation and looks of scorn cast in her direction. She didn't give a damn what they thought and they knew it.  
  
Nodding to the secretary, Kida Martins didn't stop as she advanced straight on into the conference room, pushing open the large oak doors with confidence as she surveyed the room, taking in the bald heads of her top stock brokers and accountants etc. 'Well?' she sighed impatiently as she walked over to the large leather chair at the head of the table.  
  
'Umm.G-Good Morning Ms Jones.' Stuttered Jameson, Kida's top accountant.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kida sank into the chair, crossing her boot-clad feet on the black mahogany table. 'Good morning Tom,' she replied monotonously, 'Now can we please get on with it. What exactly is the problem?' The older men may frown at their seventeen-year-old boss whose attitude could freeze hell but they couldn't deny her ability. The young woman had taken over the company, pouring all her energy into rebuilding a business that was now flowing from strength to strength. She had good reason to be full of herself.  
  
Leaning her head into her headrest, Kida (a.k.a Ms Aurora Jones, Economic genius) listened as her highly trained but extremely well paid staff ran through the problems they were having with their new software.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Swearing darkly, Kristi slammed the car door shut and scaled the steps of Thierry's mansion once more. Jon followed his soulmate silently, knowing better than to provoke her if he wanted to stay in one piece, shifter or not.  
  
Kristi stalked straight passed a solemn Nilsson and into the large drawing room where the other Daybreakers sat, obviously expecting her.  
  
Ash opened his mouth but quickly shut it, catching the look on Jon's face. 'Back so soon?' Kyle grinned as he gracefully stood, leaning over to give her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
'Don't you dare give me that Kyle Martins! Where the hell have you been!' Kristi shouted, the knot of tension inside her finally snapping. 'I guess you think it's funny making me run around looking for you?!'  
  
'Hey Krist, calm down-' Kyle began but was cut off by his agitated little sister. 'Don't tell me to calm down' Kristi bellowed even louder than before, 'Don't you realise what could happen to her-mmph!'  
  
Kyle sighed as he removed his hand from his sister's mouth. 'If you mean Kida then yeah, I know what's going on but I haven't got a clue about how to help her, okay?'  
  
Thierry, who had been observing silently from a safe distance, frowned at this new piece of information. 'Kida? Who's this Kida? I am sure she's never been mentioned before.' If the hint were any more obvious, it would've hit Kyle right between his baby blue eyes.  
  
Both Kristi and Kyle pulled faces before dropping onto the couch, Poppy giggled at the picture they made but quickly silenced it. It was Kristi's turn to sigh as she began explained the situation.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ooooooo! Catch us next time to see what evil tale will be revealed!  
  
luv Phe. - So, what d'you think? Review with your opinions. See ya! 


	3. Chapter 3 'Feathers'

Yep, I'm back again with the next chapt so without further adue.  
  
P.s. Disclaimer- I don't own NW blah blah blah.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Kida was always our baby sister.' Kyle began, 'I mean, even though her and Krist were twins, we always thought that 'cause she was born last. Growing up, we knew nothing of our...err.Heritage as witches. The trouble all started when Krist and Kida were both about eight, I suppose.'  
  
'Yeah,' Krist broke in anxiously wringing her hands, seemingly unaware of her soulmate gently rubbing her back. 'Every summer our school held a Ball, a dance to sort of end the year you know. At school I was always the popular one you could say. I was a cheerleader and on the Honors roll. I spoke to any and every one. Looking back, I'm surprised someone didn't try to off me then.' Kida laughed nervously  
  
'From what you're saying' Ash drawled slowly, stretching out his long body elegantly, 'You were the preppy one, so I presume this Kida girl was the outcast, right?'  
  
Both Kyle and Kida looked horrified at that thought. 'Good Goddess, no!' Kristi exclaimed, her brother shaking his head violently beside her, 'Kida may not have been as 'chirpy' as I was but she was well liked. She went for a more subdued crowd if you know what I mean. No bad or boring mind, just. sort of darker?'  
  
'So what was the problem?' Rashel sneered ' You both sound like perfect little princesses. What happened, you both wore the same dress?'  
  
Rashel's sarcasms was completely wasted on Kyle, his strained laughter ringing out, 'If only! I don't really know what happened, it all stared out fine. Kristi went to the dance with one of the football players and Kida went alone as another of her feminist displays, I dunno, she was always doing weird stuff like that.'  
  
'Great.a woman's woman' Quinn muttered but all attention was drawn to Kristi's dark look.  
  
'Everything was going fine, everyone was dancing and having fun until about halfway through. My date, Rob Richards, had wandered off as I was dancing with the other football players. It was sort of tradition' Kida hastily put in seeing Rashel's incredulous look, ' Well anyway, during a break, Kida comes rushing towards me, pale as anything and mumbling all sorts of stuff. I couldn't understand a word she was saying but then all the other cheerleaders started, like, shouting and screaming. There was a big commotion in the car park.'  
  
'When we got there, it was horrible.' Kyle finished in a distracted voice, 'Richards was leaning against his car, oh God, there was blood everywhere.'  
  
'She stabbed him?' Poppy screeched uncertainly.  
  
'No but it was just as gross.' Kristi shuddered, 'No one knew what happened at first until Rob started shouting and pointing at Kida. He said she'd attacked him. That she'd begged him to follow her outside and then asked him to kiss her. Apparently when he didn't, she'd gone all psycho.'  
  
'She had stabbed him!' Poppy yelled triumphantly.  
  
'Nah, not really.' Kyle countered, trying in vain to dissipate all the tension in the room, 'When he'd refused, she slugged him. Always did have an excellent left hook.'  
  
'Oh dear,' Hannah sighed as she relayed what she'd just been told.  
  
'Think that was bad?' Kyle snorted, 'Nothing compared to when we got home.  
  
'Kida hadn't said a word, just stuttered and babbled until we reached home and mum had calmed her down. Of course we hadn't believed Richards for a second but we were wrong.'  
  
'You were?' Maggie asked quietly.  
  
'Yeah, she admitted it all. Apparently she did ask him to follow her outside and had asked him to kiss her. This, added to fact that she'd slugged him right in the face, didn't really help her case. When Krist started going at it, Mum eventually had to separate them.  
  
'Well,' Kristi defended herself, standing as tears ran down her face, 'I'd completely lost all trust and respect in my sister! I mean, she was my twin for Goddesses sake! I thought I could trust her with anything! I would have died for her! The other cheerleaders had said that Kida was jealous of me but I guess I'd never really believed them until that night.' Unable to bear the others' gazes on her, Kristi ran out the room, Jon close behind her.  
  
'Yeah, after that night things got worse. Kristi wasn't even talking to Kida.'  
  
'What happened?' Rashel whispered, afraid to break to silence.  
  
'Well, by this time it was the summer and so there wasn't any school but no one had forgiven Kida for what she did. Her friends had abandoned her and so, well, she stopped talking all together. We all thought we'd get through it but then the fights started. Kristi obviously never forgave Kida for breaking her boyfriend's nose but I think it was just pride. Things finally came to a head when Kida chucked a vase at Kristi during a fight. Oh, she denied it but we all saw it. Mum had just had enough, three months of bickering had finally driven her to the end of her tether.'  
  
'She decided hat the only way for us family to survive was to separate us. She loved us all to death and so I think that seeing us fighting like that broke her heart. She decided to send Kida to our Uncle's place in England. The sad thing was Kida didn't even fight it. She just gave in.'  
  
'That was the last you heard from her?'  
  
'Well, for a few months, she phoned us and wrote but the wounds were still too sore. We refused to talk to her and burnt her letters. Mum used to visit but after a few awkward months Kida just asked her to stop, she also stopped writing and phoning. It felt like she just cut us out of her life. We pretended we didn't care but deep down we all felt it.'  
  
'How did your mother live through that?'  
  
'She didn't,' Kyle replied bluntly, 'She was on a plane, flying to talk to Uncle Ross but .it crashed. She never made it.'  
  
'Oh my gosh,' Hannah breathed, 'How did you manage?'  
  
'After mum's death, we were sent to live with our father's sister in Houston. I suppose that's what brought us closer. From that day on we were always there for each other. And now,' Kyle ended abruptly as he stood ' I have to be there for my little sister.'  
  
As he walked out the room, the other Daybreakers sat, still trying to digest this thrilling little tale. 'It kinda makes you wonder who's there for her doesn't it.'  
  
No one answered. No one wanted to think about who was left-or cared enough- to pick up the pieces for Kida.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bored to death yet? Don't worry, more of Ki next chapt, hopefully! Grin  
  
See ya and take care my faithful readers!  
  
;-) 


	4. Chapter 4 'Fromage Frais'

Well, here's chapt 4! Wo hoo! (Please keep all booing and hissing till the end, Thank you) ;-)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kick, twist, punch. Kick, twist, Punch. The girl was a blur. Her vibrant hair fluttering around her as her attacks flowed from move to move. She practiced religiously every morning and evening, training herself to be the best. She was no longer the innocent little girl she had been all those years ago. She could protect herself.  
  
Kida finally ran out of energy as she wound down her routine. As she unravelled her practice bandages, a figure standing in the doorway caught her attention. 'Hey Draven, what's up?' she asked distractedly.  
  
'Well, you remember those three strangers you asked me to put on our top security list last year, the ones you claimed you didn't know?' her vampire friend asked, his midnight blue eyes glinting in the darkness.  
  
That was not what she had been expecting to hear. Kida's head came up in an almost theatrical double take. 'Oh yeah, them.' Kida caught the incredulous look Draven was giving her. 'Okay okay, they're old acquaintances alright.'  
  
'Really' Draven drawled as he strolled into the room, 'That's interesting. It seems the girl is the splitting image of you. Care to explain?'  
  
Brushing past him, Kida swore. 'She's my twin sister Kristi and the guy is my elder brother Kyle.'  
  
'And the old woman?'  
  
'She's not old!' Kida defended, 'Her name is Grace Norman and she was my carer after my uncle died.'  
  
Entering the large kitchen, Kida made a beeline towards the fridge. 'It's not that important.'  
  
'What isn't?' a sleepy voice asked from the doorway. Charlie had never been a morning person.  
  
Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's not so well timed entrance, Draven sat- pinning Kida with a look. 'Oh nothing, only the fact that Kida has a whole other life she hasn't told us about.'  
  
The ginger haired werewolf grinned as he too sat. 'No news to me. I always thought her fetish for black leather wasn't healthy.' Charlie managed a quick grin before ducking the flying loaf of bread aimed at his head.  
  
'It's really none of your business who my family are.'  
  
'Were. It seems trouble runs in your family' Draven taunted, 'Your sister has a price on her head and from the looks of things, so will your brother soon.'  
  
'Kristi's in trouble?' Kida snickered, 'Who'd a thunk? What'd she do? Brain a cheerleader?'  
  
'I dunno but she's rolling with the big cats now. That price could probably feed Romania for a decade.'  
  
Kida sighed as she pushed away her full bowl of cereal. 'I suppose I'll have to be the one to save her arse, right?'  
  
Draven and Charlie nodded. Kida banged her head against the table. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Decourdres household was in chaos. Theirry has his best agents set up in the large dining room, cables everywhere. He needed all the info he could get on Kida Martins, fast.  
  
Thierry stalked down the hallway, his shoes tapping against the marble floor as he marched towards the conference room aka. the kitchen. The soulmates sat sprawled across all available surfaces, boxes of pizza circulating the crowd.  
  
'Had any luck?' Maggie asked, her mouth full of pizza.  
  
Pulling a face Thierry sighed before slumping into a seat. 'No. She seems to have disappeared. We can't find any information on her past her yearbook photo. So, so far all we know is that she was voted best smile.'  
  
'Really?' Kyle asked from where he was perched on the counter, 'I'd have guessed 'Most sarcastic' myself but hey.'  
  
Kristi was opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted but the shrill ringing of the phone. 'Hello?'  
  
'Can you please put Kristi or Kyle Martins on the phone please.' A husky voice answered.  
  
Casting a puzzled look across the room, Kristi frowned and pressed speakerphone, just in case. 'Erm, this is Kristi speaking. Can I help you?'  
  
'No' came the short reply. 'This is Kida speaking.' The voice ignored the collective gasps around the room. 'I'm calling because it seems that you've gone and gotten yourself in trouble again.'  
  
'Huh? Why should you care?'  
  
'I don't. If you have a death wish, fine, but don't involve me. I don't want myself or any of my friends caught in the crossfire, okay?'  
  
'Umm.yeah' Kristi mumbled.  
  
'Good, now listen. You have three highly qualified assassins out for your head. Deal with them before they deal with you. Sort it out.'  
  
The line went dead, leaving Kristi open mouthed. The whole burst into conversation, What had just happened? Kristi sighed and leaned her forehead against the cool wall. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hanging up the phone, Kida looked up at her two friends. 'Well, that's that.' Standing she strolled out the office and down the corridor.  
  
'Geez.' Charlie mumbled as he watched her leave, 'After eight years you'd think she'd be a bit more polite.'  
  
As the elevator doors shut behind her Kida sighed, leaning her fore head against the glass walls surrounding her. Even shutting her eyes couldn't keep the memories from drifting in. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Reviews make the world go round! All reviews and chocolate welcome!  
  
Luv Phe. ( 


	5. Chapter 5 'Fungus'

Hey. Chapt 5 is up, Woo HOOOOOOOOOOO!! The story's getting more jumbled every 'episode' so explanations will be exchanged for chocs via email. ;-)  
  
P.S. Usual disclaimer.you know the drill and I can assure you I'm not some rich SOB. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It's amazing that you always seem to remember the stupidest things. Like how your mother always smelt of vanilla or how it was every Saturday morning when you and your family fought over which cartoon to watch.  
  
Smiling sadly to herself, Kida sighed. She had once taken all that for granted and had thrown it away just as easily. Now she could afford to buy televisions shows but that didn't seem to help.  
  
'Err.Good Morning Miss Jones' greeted a bald man as she exited the elevator, she wasn't discriminative but that's all that she could see from where his gaze was fixated on her boots. ' You have a.erm.visitor waiting at reception ma'am.' Grimacing, Kida thanked to man and continued down the corridor, the stainless steel walls reflecting a face that was striking yet too tired and haggard for a woman so young.  
  
Kida was in two minds as she entered reception but the man standing there immediately caught her eye.and attention. Raising an eyebrow of appreciation at the elderly receptionist (hell, she was human after all) Kida approached the stranger who was obviously her visitor.  
  
Acting as nonchalant as possible Kida address him in her most bored voice, 'May I help you or would you rather admire the wallpaper further?' She drawled but had to consciously stop herself from gasping when her stranger turned to look at her. Not only did he have the largest chocolate brown eyes she ever seen but, with his snow blonde hair and perfect features, he looked like anyone's Knight in shining armour.  
  
'Do you work here, Miss?' the man asked, dimpling becomingly as he smiled at her.  
  
Frowning and shaken by this gorgeous stranger, Kida began to suspect something. 'Why do you ask, blondie?' she snarled, aware now that this stranger was way too smooth and more that a little creepy. ' Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?'  
  
'Now now Miss Martins. No need for negativity.' Mr Creepy purred as he draped a strong arm around Kida's shoulders.  
  
'Martins?' Kida bluffed. How did he know me? It's literally impossible, unless someone blabbed but she quickly dismissed that notion. Kida knew she could trust both her best friends when it came to her private life, she had to admit they were the most accomplished liars she knew.  
  
'Oh come on now.' The stranger grinned as he escorted a very tense Kida out of the building. 'No need to play dumb, Kristi. Let's just say Thierry should really keep a closer eye on his wards.'  
  
'What's your name and what do you want from me?' Kida repeated slowly through gritted teeth, well aware she was in the arms of an dangerous assassin who had gotten the wrong girl. She'd be damned if she let Him know that. All she had to do was buy some time.  
  
'I'm truly flattered that you're showing an interest my dear' he drawled as he leered in her face, 'I'm afraid that Dominus Blackthorn doesn't date any vermin off the street okay? But chin up dearie, it'll all be over soon.'  
  
Disgusted and confused, Kida decided she really didn't want to stick around to find out what this sicko had in mind. Although he had his arm around her shoulders, he had to let go sometime and when he did, Kristi was ready. Jump, Spin, Kick. Just like she practiced except this time she had the split second gratification of hearing the blonde vampire curse before she was sprinting down the street.  
  
Running in heeled boots wasn't good at the best of times and the crowds of people seething out of the buildings and offices weren't helping much. Knowing the Mr. Tall, Blonde and Creepy was right on her tail and that she couldn't outrun him, Kida turned swiftly, half flying down the stairs and onto a tube, sliding between the closing doors.  
  
Hands on knees, Kida looked up into the face of one very p!$$ed vamp and managed a breathless grin before the tube left. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Whadda think? Any thoughts welcome and flames would be welcome as firewood is running low. Look down. Go on. See that? Yeah, that likkle purple thingy. You can it to review fics (*Hint, Hint).but no pressure.  
  
Lol. Just kidding. Thanx for reading, more coming as soon as I can bribe my muse for more. Bye!  
  
Luv Phe. 


End file.
